The Weeping Petals
by EchoScar
Summary: Kira x Hisagi . Izuru Kira never thought he will meet his sister again . Included yaoi,yuri & normal pairings (no smut . . . maybe . I will put some warning if there is some smut)Pairing involve : Renji x Yuzuki(Probably one side) , Byakuya x Yuzuki .For more information about Izuru sister (my OC,Yuzuki) you can check on my profile . Yuzuki full profile will be written there .
1. Prologue

The Weeping Petals 

* * *

Prologue

She never thought she will be back to the place after years working at the Human World as a soul moderator . It brings back memory . Since she had never return there anymore since the incident and yet here she are now . Standing at the street of rukongai . Her eyes bore on her surrounding . Taking as much image as she can . It seem more crowded and there was a lots of new faces she never seen . Can't blamed them . Its been years since she ever stepped her feet here . But now that she was back . It felt strange to her . It still look the same but then it still felt strange to her . As if it was her first time arriving here . It make her nervous but she could not wait to see her brother . And she wonder if he had gotten ride of his shocked by the betrayal of his captain . She had heard of it and how she hated to heard the rumor that his brother was under such depression . She know his brother well enough . And he was damn not an emo .

As she approached the White Road Gate , she could saw Jidanbō Ikkanzaka still guarding the gate as usual . It had been 300 years and yet he was still guarding the gate . She could just use her senkaimon but she had prefer walking straight through the gate toward Seireitei .

"Konbawa Jidanbō . "

"Oh , if it is no other than Yuzuki-sama . You are back . The rumor is true then . "He smile as he lift the door up .

"Um . It's good to be back . " She smiled back . It felt stiff .

"Indeed . This is where you belong anyway . "He said .

She looked at the open gate and approached it . Her heart rate beating faster by each steps she's getting closer .

"I know ."

 _Tadaima_

* * *

I know it was damn short but I promise to edit it and make it longer . This was just some early introduction for this fanfiction . Please reviews if you feel like doing so . I will really appreciate it ^n^


	2. The Return

The Weeping Petals

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Return

* * *

Izuru ears pricked at the slightly sound and make a motion as if he will swung the bamboo blade his holding on the direction of the noised to tricked the enemy . And the enemy felt into the trapped . As the enemy appear behind him he quickly swung the bamboo blade and hit the enemy with such force and heard him wince before before he shunpo away from Izuru . He chuckled and removed the white clothes of blindfold he had used to cover his eyes . Hisagi was holding his left hand which was starting to swelled slightly . Izuru smirked and Hisagi grinned sheepishly as he approached Izuru .

"I see that you are getting better , hm ? " His hand curled around Izuru waist as they leaned down and their forehead met .

"What ? Are you scared that I will surpass you , Hisagi-san?" Hisagi chuckled .

"Not at all ." He replied .

Their faces inched closer and closer . Izuru closed his eyes . Their lips brushed against each other but before they could kiss the noised of the door opening surprised them both as they backed away but Hisagi hands stay linger on Izuru waist . He was not happy with the disturbance . Hinamori-san was standing there with Rangiku-san behind her . Hinamori blushed while Rangiku smiles teasingly as they realize what had happen between the two of them before they interrupted the two lovebird . Hisagi sighed as he let go of Izuru waist .

"Oh , don't mind us , please go on ."Rangiku drawled teasingly .

Izuru putted back the bamboo blade he had been using to its respective places . Chuckling at Hisagi annoyance "What are you two doing here anyway . And who told you two that we will be here ?"Hisagi asked .

"Oh , that doesn't matter now . Have you hear the news yet ? It has been most talked since the news spread . "Izuru arched his eyebrows . News ?

"What news ? "Izuru asked .

"Eh , you didn't know Izuru ? "Hinamori asked . Izuru shooked his head . "Well , Yuzuki-san is back . "

What Hinamori said surprised Izuru . "What ?" He was beyond shocked .

"Yuzuki ? You mean Izuru younger sister ? "Hisagi asked .

"Who else , I heard that Yamamoto taichou had placed her as a third seat at the 6th division . Isn't that great ? " Matsumoto beamed as she hugged Izuru .

"Y . . . yeah ."Izuru stammered .

His face a mix of emotions . It has been like forty to fifty years since he lasted met her and now that she is coming back , it might be awkward . He wonder how she looked like now . Is she still the same sister he had grown up with ? Is she still the same shy and innocent sister? She had enter the academy a year after he did . As expect , she get to be in the first class . Graduated and became a shinigami at the 13th squad before she was moved to the 8th squad . Later she was promote as the eight seat at the 6th Division together with Renji .

She was assigned to be working solo at the human world because of the lack of a soul moderator for a few District in Japan and had moved out from one town to other towns by each passing 8 years . They had rarely met then . And now he was assigned back to Soul Society and given promotion to the position as the third seat in the 6th division . They will meet each other probably a lot . Add with she will be staying with him in her old room . Kamisama . He hoped it won't be so awkward .

* * *

"I am impress with how much you have change , Yuzuki-san . " He said .

"Indeed . But I feel just like old self . Nothing much did change on me since I move out on working at the human world , Kazua . But I will accept your words as a commendation then ." Kazua smiled at her with his usual warm smiles . "Anyway congratulation on your promotion to be the third seat of the third division . Finally we are on the same level . Right ? "

Kazua is her friend since in the academy year . They always keep in touch with each other even until now . He was already married with Azu Yuki , the 29th seat of the 10th Division who is his friend since the academy year. She used to had a crushed on him but when he openly announce his engagement with Azu Yuki , she decide she need to tried to move on accept the job to be a solo moderator at the human world for 50 years . She was just too scare to met him again .

That's when she met Rukia-san who seem to have a crush on Shiba Kaien , who was also already married . But the news of the death of Shiba-san totally shatter Rukia heart . Especially when it was she,herself who stabbed him . Yuzuki sighed and closed her eyes . _It's really tragic story_ . She thought as she stared at the cleared blue sky . The sakura tree planted by the side of the Division still in bud form . It will be spring in a month more . When she had worked at the Human World she had seen a lot of sakura trees . It never fail to impress her how the color of sakura seem so beautiful and calming at the same time .

"It's nothing much actually but I am totally honor with the promotion especially when it was your own brother who gave me the promotion paper . He's really kind and I think I might get along well with him . " Kazua beamed .

"I am quite glad to heard that . I am quite worry he will be depress by his taichou betray but then , I trust him . He won't be depress easily . I have know him . He might look depress but deep inside he was not easily despair by the betrayal and go on by himself taking care of the division . He's strong and not easily broken . He's like a tulip . No matter what happen , he will manage to overcome it ." She said .

"I hope I am not interupting your conversation,"when we shook our heads she continue "Will you like to have some green tea ? " Azu askedand approached them . With a tray with three cups of green tea .

"I will love too . " Yuzuki said as she smiles .

* * *

"I wonder how come she become so strong by just working at human world . Is it because of the hollow ?" Azu asked her husband as they sat at their house after Yuzuki excuse herself to leave .

"I wonder . I can sense her reiatsu since she stepped into Soul Society . Her reiatsu seem to change over the year into such great spiritual power . You see , remember when we were in the academy year , she graduate earlier than us and was accepted as the fifth seat of the 13th Division . "

"I know . Have you heard the rumor that she have achieve her bankai too ? "

"'Yeah . But the taichou said that she still haven't master her bankai yet . I wonder why she's promote only as a third seat and not as a fukutaichou . "

Azu shrugged as she sat quietly beside her husband and eyed the sky . _She's hiding the truth that she had achieve her bankai_ . She thought . _But why hide it ?_

* * *

"Congratulations . You are now the third seat of the 6th Division , Yuzuki Kira . "

"Thank you Abarai fukutaichou . I am honor to be promoted as the third seat . "Yuzu said and bowed .

"No need to be so formal , Yuzu-san . "Renji said and ruffled her head . Yuzuki frowned .

"How many do I need to tell you not to call me Yuzu ? Yu and Zuki so it's Yuzuki . Yuzu is Ichigo's sister name and it's a different meaning . And I am not a girl anymore . Stopped ruffling my hair . You are going to ruin my half fishtail braid . And it's not easy to do . "She huffed and slapped away Renji hand . She had make sure her hairs braids was not ruin . She didn't like it when people ruffle her head and ruin her perfect half fish tail braid .

"Well , you really haven't change much do you ? Still with the braid style ?"Renji teased her .

She bit her lips . Renji is annoying as usual and used to love to teased her a lot even before she went to the human world and work there and he never really did change at all . An immense reiatsu surprised her as she realize that those reiatsu belong to none other Byakuya Kuchiki . Even until now she was still amazed with the beauty of Byakuya . A true beauty like Uryuu , the Quincy she met at the Human World and so do like Kuchiki younger sister , Rukia . Fifty years staying at the human world almost make her forget how beautiful Byakuya was . He was a beautiful guy . Way too beautiful with his pride . He was way too far to be with . He was way beyond way too far of her reach . She know that she will never be able to stand by his side even as equal . She stiffen at the thought . And she tried to pushed that thought away .

"Kuchiki taichou . "She said as she bowed .

Renji straighten up and bowed as well . "Good afternoon taichou!"

"Renji , have you send the paperwork ? I told you to send it to the third Division when you are done with handing the promotion to Kira Yuzuki . "His eyes bored on her as he said her name and she tried not to flinched under the stared .

"I am sorry . I will send it right away . "Renji apologize .

"Kira Yuzuki , " He called with his usual polite icy tones but noble like at the same time . "Congratulation on your promotion . I am sure Kira fukutaichou will be waiting for you at the third Division . "

"Hait . Wakarimasu ,Kuchiki taichou . " After she said that he turned around and leave .

"I guess I should get going now then . "He said as he grabbed the paperwork . "You're coming ?"He asked as he turned and looked at her .

"Yeah . Sure . I can't wait to see Izuru-nii sama anyway . "

"Well then let's go . "

They walked side by side toward the Third Division . Her heart thumping madly by each steps they get nearer to the division .

 _Tadaima._


	3. The Touch Of Fear

The Weeping Petals

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Touch Of Fear

* * *

Renji glanced at Yuzuki who was looking around . Her eyes sharp as she tried to get all the image and the difference that had happen since she was gone to the human world . A lot have change since she's gone to the human world . And so did she . She seem more beautiful than he had thought . The first time they had met is from Izuru himself . He had introduce her to them and how she looked almost like Izuru . Those crystal-blue eyes . fair flaxen hair , her porcelain skin , even her pale lips . she was almost like the splitting image of Izuru . But she was more content and innocent . Unpainted with despair .

"Renji ?"Yuzuki waved her hand in front of Renji who was staring at her .

"Huh ?"

"What's wrong with you ? Are you day dreaming ?Seriously Renji . You shouldn't day dream all the time . Kuchiki taichou might think you are slacking . "She said and smiles .

Renji savor the moment . It was kind of rare for her to smile . Her smile make her seem more beautiful and approachable . She was like the beauty and he was the beast . He chuckled at the thought . He really should stopped Rukia from forcing him to read the books she kept bringing from the Human World .

"Yeah , whatever . "He said and ruffled her head .

Her hair is a pure color of pale blonde but it look like the white snow at night . Her hair is always soft and neat . On some certain time she will tied it up in the three strand way and tied it up in bun style . But mostly she will let her hair loose and tied three strand braid on the front and half of her hair will be braided in fishtail and three braid on the back . The rest will be let loose .

"Hei! " She protested . " I hope you will just stopped doing that or I might as well started wearing cap . "She muttered as she tried to make sure her braid was not a mess .

"Oh really ? "He questioned and raised his eyebrows .

He hoped she's not serious about wearing a cap . It might hide her hair and that was like hiding half of her beauty . He won't able to be looking at the pretty pale blonde that contrast beautifully with her snow skin . The first time she moved to the 6th Division , she's totally different from most of the squad . It's like she's the only girl in the squad and with how good she was as an expert tactician , hakuda combatant and an expert sword user . He still remember the fight between them . She almost got him with her kido but in the nicked of time he manage to dodge and at the end , the battle ended on a draw .

She looked at him . "What? You think I'm kidding ? "

He chuckled . "Nope . But if you really did that then , I might keep pulling the cap of and run away with it . " He joked .

Yuzuki sighed at what he had said . "I guess there's no way for me to stopped you ? " She asked as she looked at him with that smiles again .

"M . . . maybe . " He stammered and looked away .

"Hm . . . Okay then ."She said as she looked at the other side and started walking first .

There was a long awkward silence and the 3rd Division is still a few walks away but it felt like an hour walked . They did talked but only some simple talked and when there's someone past through them she would greeted them a good afternoon . They would be blushing and stammering before they excused themselves . It kind of annoyed Renji somehow of the way they reacted . It seem like she was kind of famous .

"So Renji , I heard that you have achieve your bankai ? "She asked .

"Yeah . Cool right ? "

She arched her eyebrow at him . "I will love to test it ." she challenge him .

"Probably not now . It was still unstable but I am getting controlled of Zabimaru by time . " Renji stated .

Actually he was kind of nervous about the idea of fighting her with his bankai . Rumour had spread as she return that she had return because Yamamoto had command her to return once she achieve her bankai . But then Byakuya had said that she had not achieve her bankai yet . And so do the other taichou . It's like they are hiding something . Yuzuki had such great reiatsu but somehow it seem to be a bit lower as if she was trying to hide out her reiatsu from being know .

"I see . Next time then . "She said . She realized that Renji looked trouble as if he was trying to figure out something . "What's wrong , Renji ? "

"Have you achieve your bankai ,Yuzu-san ? "He blurted out .

"Huh ? "Her expression paled up . "N . . . no . Why? " She stammered . Renji suspect she was not telling the truth .

"It's nothing . "He shrugged and looked away . "Let's go . I'm sure Izuru will be waiting for you with them and future more I need to send this paperwork as soon as possible before Kuchiki taichou thought I am slacking around . "

"You are almost slacking . " She said and added " and stopped calling me Yuzu-san . I already told you Yuzu is Kurosaki sister name and my name is pronounce Yu and Zuki so stop calling me Yuzu . It bring two different meaning . "

"I'm not ."He denied ." And I might won't stopped calling you Yuzu ."She chuckled . A content expression settled up on her beautiful face .

"By the way , how is Izuru-nii sama doing lately ? " She asked .

"Izuru ? He's doing just fine . Hisagi-san will be taking of him like crazy . Not that it's weird . They are officially lover now . I won't be shocked if I saw them kissing in the publ- "

"What?! "

"Damn . I forgot that you still haven't know their relationship . "Renji muttered .

* * *

"Calm down , Izuru . I am sure she will accept our relationship . "Hisagi comforted Kira who kept walking around cleaning the whole places .

Izuru was nervous and cleaning seem to help him calm down . Hisagi sighed and pulled the clothes Izuru are using to cleaned the window . It was totally spotless and he can even see their reflection on it . Izuru protested when he pulled the clothes away and struggled to reached for it .

"Shuuhei , please give me back the clothes . " Izuru said .

"No . You should stopped worrying so much and get change now . She might be here any minutes and you should stopped cleaning now and get change before she arrive and see you in that cute apron of your . " Izuru sighed . He know there was no used fighting him since he was right . He won't want his sister to saw him in such state .

"Fine . "He said and went to get ready .

Hisagi smiles at how cute Izuru look like when he was like that . Actually he himself was kind of nervous to meet Izuru younger sister . He never did get to meet her at all . But he had heard of her from Izuru and his friends during the academy years . It seem like she was just as impressing as Izuru was and now that she had return from her work as a soul moderator at the human world after fifty years , it was going to be awkward . Especially when he was going to tell her about his relationship with Izuru . He wonder how she will react . Is she okay with homo? Izuru had said that she will surely accept their relationship but both of them know that it might not be true . But what if she rejected their relationship ? Will it effect the family relationship between Izuru and his younger sister?He hope not .

"Have they arrives yet? . "Izuru asked as he appeared in his shinigami clothes .

"No . But they are coming . I can sense Renji reiatsu and another person reiatsu . It's kind of strong . " He comment and smiles at Izuru . "She's coming . "

They went to the 3rd Division and await for his sister arrival . Otorobashi taichou allowed them to meet and he himself was keen to meet Izuru younger sister . Izuru hold his breath as he could sense Renji reiatsu with another reiatsu arrived just outside the 3rd Division doors .

"Shuuhei , Izuru you in there ? "Renji said as he stepped into the 3rd Division .

A few people turned and even Kazua who was there too tried to suppress his excitement in the family reunion . A few member of the 3rd Division murmured among themselves as they wonder where's Izuru younger sister . Renji was the first to stepped in before another smaller figure followed by . Izuru blue eyes widen at the figure of her . Rose taichou seem to show some hint of amusement as if realizing how much she looked like Izuru .

"Yuzuki . . . "He muttered under his breath .

She looked just like how she used to looked . But more matured and she seem more powerful . He could saw Hisagi shocked expression among seeing her from the corner of his eyes . Izuru felt his breath stopped when she looked around . From the member , the captain , and finally landed on him . The same crystal blue eyes bored on him .

"Tadaima , Izuru nii-sama . " She said with her usual soft voices .

 _Okairi._

* * *

Notes : To those who might be confused with how her hair look like . There's a link about her look at my profile. You guys can open the links . I have drew her so that you guys know how she looked like


	4. Acceptance

The Weeping Petals

* * *

Chapter 3 : Acceptance

* * *

It had felt like the time is passing slowly . It was even more awkward as they stared at each other without saying anything . Hisagi who was holding Izuru hand squeeze it reassuringly as if giving supported to him . Izuru looked at him and he smiles and nodded . _Go on . You can do it_ . Izuru smiles back and looked at his sister who was still staring at the two of them . Her expression was hard to read . She had been sitting in a noble like way without moving an inched since they invited her to Izuru house for some tea .

"So . . . " She said suddenly which caused Izuru to jerked .

Hisagi had thought he was dreaming when he saw her lips curve up a bit like a small unseen smile before her expressionless took over again . Hisagi couldn't help but smile . _So she do have some expressions_ . He thought . Maybe they can get along well . She seem like the kind of person who love to do something related to writing . Maybe he can asked her to be one of the host during the Shinigami New Year Festival . The last time was going on well except the fact that he need to begged Yamamoto to hurt Izuru when Izuru tried to stopped them from making wars with just flying kites . It's his fault anyway . He chuckled at the memory and ended up getting a striking sharp glanced from Yuzuki .

"May I know what's so funny ? "She asked with icy cold tones .

Hisagi felt like he had make a big mistake as he looked at Izuru worried face . It seem like she was deadly serious about this matter . He coughed and said " It's nothing . Just some memory between Izuru and me ,"He said and captured Izuru adoring blue eyes with his and smiles "some sweet memory that happen during the Shinigami New Year ,right Izuru ? "He asked and smiles lovingly at him .

Izuru seem to melt under that gaze as they stared at each other lovingly . Revising back the funny and unforgettable memory . Funny and embarrassing yet a nice unforgettable memory . Yuzuki stared without blinking at the two love bird in front of her . She was way too stunned to said anything . She had never thought her brother will fall in love . But the situation playing right now in front of her proved how wrong she was about her brother . He looked more content now with that guy by his side . Yuzuki can't help but smiles . They seem so into each other that they forget she was still there . She was not hurt even a bit by the lacked of attention but instead , she was more than glad . She coughed to caught their attention which it did as they quickly straighten up again . Izuru cheek was taint with light blushed .

"You are isagi Shuuhei right ? "Their attention focused on her back .

"That's me ," He said .

"Fukutaichou of the 9th Division ?"

"Yes . "

"I see . "She muttered and closed her eyes .

They awaited with patients as she thought about it . Hisagi looked at Izuru and smiles reassuringly . Finally she open her eyes . Her blue eyes bored right through Hisagi who shifted uncomfortably by the stared . He revived back the script he had been memorizing since yesterday . Hopefully he won't ruin the situation into an awkward one .

"Please . " He said as he bowed lowed . Izuru and Yuzuki were stunned . "I have wish to court Kira Izuru of the lower noble clan . I have wish to ask your blessing as the younger sister of Kira Izuru ,to bless our relationship . Onegaishimasu "

Izuru looked at his sister stunned face . He was quite worried that Yuzuki won't accept their relationship and he didn't want that to happen .

"Yuzuki ,"He called her . She looked at him . "Onegaishimasu . "He plead as he bowed down beside Hisagi . His eyes squeeze shut as he ready himself to heard the respond .

Her stunning blue eyes bored on them . Their head still bowing low . Slowly Yuzuki lips curved up into a smile . She said " Get up,Hisagi , Izuru , the floor is filthy . "

They get up slowly . But were wondering what was her answer to their relationship . She slowly walked toward them and sat among the two of them . She took Hisagi and Izuru hands and put Hisagi hand on top of Izuru . Hisagi eyes widen and Izuru tried to chocked back his tears .

"Please take care of Izuru-nii sama for me ,Hisagi-san ."

* * *

"I told you that she was okay with homo . "Izuru stated as they sat at the patio that connect with the master bedroom which was actually Izuru room . It was already night and Yuzuki had excused herself to went to slept . She must be damn tired by then . With all those talking snd laughing from the past memory .

"Hm,yeah ,"Hisagi said casually as he hugged Izuru waisted .

"You are staying here tonight ?"Izuru asked .

"Yeah . You didn't mind right ? "Izuru shooked his head .

"No . Not at at all,"

"Hisagi-san."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's possible for someone like me to be happy ?"He asked .

Hisagi blinked at him in confused eyes . His gaze soften with something that suspiciously looked like a pity . He's way too beautiful and there was no way he was going to hurt or broke him again . They both had had enough with their captain betrayal and now it was their time to move on and leave the past . Yet , on some certain time Izuru will be grieving of the past and it was his responsibility to calmed him down and make him realize the truth .

"Of course you can . If you wish too . I will make you the happiest guy in the world ."He said . Izuru smiled and leaned on Hisagi shoulder .

They stared at the beautiful full moon shining brightly on the sky as if the twinkling of the stars are not enough . Hisagi mind wonder back to what Yuzuki said to him as Izuru excused himself to make tea .

Flashback

"So , then Hisagi-san ,"She said .

"Yes ?"He arched an eyebrow .

"If you ever make Izuru nii-sama cry , I will never forgive you,"She threaten him .

Hisagi couldn't help but chuckled and nodded . He looked at the way where Izuru walked out and said "I will make sure I never make him cry because of me . "he continue "instead,I will make sure he was the happiest guy in the world and never did regret being with me ."

Yuzuki eyes glinted with amusement . "We will see . "

She said just as Izuru returned with three cups of green tea balanced by a tray .

 _I promised._

End of flashback

* * *

Yuzuki blinked her eyes a few times as she tried to get use to where she was right now . Sh stayed laid on the futon as her eyes wonder around her old room . It had not change much and most of her belonging are still in the same place like how she had leave it . It was still dusk but then she can't help waking up real early . She pushed the door of her bedroom door open silently and walked toward the patio . The sun still haven't rise yet so she decided to sat at the patio . A small garden had been build here and there was even pond . She sat and watched the nishikigoi swam in the pond . There was a stone walkway leading toward the pond and a wooden bridge build to able to people to cross through the pond . A few stone stone lanterns are placed near the pond that was still lighted up allowing her to saw the nishikigoi in the pond . She smiled at the views . It seem like Izuru had been taking care of the nishikigoi since she went to the human world .

A sudden movement in the dark caught her attention . Her hand automatically reached for her katana only to realize she had left in her room . She cursed and was about to use kido when she realize she didn't sense any reiatsu . She relaxed her body but her nerve still ready for sudden combat . A Jigokuchō appeared out from the bushes and she frowned . Who could be sending her a Jigokuchō at this kind of time . She lifted her finger as it landed gracefully on her finger . It was from Byakuya and it said :

Pardon my intrusion but I sensed that you are awake in such early hour while most people are still asleep in their bed . I wished for you to accompany me . I will be waiting at my bedroom patio . Please restrain your reiatsu from been sensed .

She was shocked to received a Jigokuchō from her own captain at this early hour . She couldn't help but smiled . The Jigokuchō flew away as it finished it's message . Yuzuki went back inside her room to grabbed her usual shinigami uniform . Meanwhile Byakuya await patiently at his patio as he saw the Jigokuchō he send had returned . He stared at the full moon that was still radiating light on the dark sky with the stars still shining brightly . He wonder what on earth is he doing actually being awake by this time . He couldn't slept and had called his third seat to accompany him . If the Woman Association know this they will surely started creating scandal . he hope none of them had saw them together . He didn't want to give the wrong idea . Hopefully .

 _Okairi ._

* * *

I know it was kind of short but I have school tomorrow and my mind was kind of blank for the moment so I can only wrote this much . You can leave some reviews on what do you think about this chapter if you want to . :)


	5. Painful Lie (Part 1)

The Weeping Petals

* * *

Chapter 4 : Painful Lie 1

* * *

Yuzuki looked around her before she shunpo toward the Kuchiki Manor . It was guarded as always . She walked toward the gate . The Kuchiki Manor was never welcoming, Yuzuki realized when she passed through the heavy gates . She had heard before the Kuchiki-taichou's family had always held protocol and tradition as the most important pillars of society, but to see how that belief transmuted into daily life disturbed Yuzuki . Somehow she felt pity for Byakuya . He never did seem to express his feeling . As if he was hiding it deep inside . He might look kind to some people but who is he actually to everyone eyes?

She used her shunpo to went to Byakuya main room and pushed the door open slowly . It's a bit dark but the lighten candle at the room and the moonlight allowed her to see better . She spotted Byakuya feature . He was sitting at the patio in his usual noble way . His back facing her . She slowly steeped inside as not to make any noises , closed the tatami and walked toward the patio .

"Kuchiki taichou ?"She called.

"I'll like to take a walk around if you won't mind ." He said without looking at her. "Will you accompany me around the garden ."

" ."

Byakuya stood up and looked at her . Yuzuki try not to looked into those grey eyes as she climbed down the patio with ease . She could felt Byakuya eyes still bored on her . She tried hard not to blushed and stood by Byakuya side as they walked together slowly by the stone way leading toward an opening of the garden . Stone lamps were placed along the walkway allowing them to walked around without tripping . Neither said anything along the walk . They strode in grace through the garden and stopped on some certain spots to eyed the sakura trees . They ended up standing near the pond .

Yuzuki eyed the koi fishes swimming elegantly in the pond . She took that chance to looked at Byakuya as she glanced at him through the corner of her eyes . She had always admire how beautiful Byakuya is . Fair skin , raven black hair , pianist fingers , beautiful feature ; he was perfect . Beautiful and breathtaking . She stared back at the pond . they were totally different . Byakuya voices surprise her as it fill the silence .

"I heard that you approved your brother relationship ."He said .

"I never know Kuchiki taichou had heard the news ."She said .

"I didn't . Abarai fukutaichou kept talking about that around the division and I can't help but heard it myself . I have to admit I was surprise that you accept their relationship . "

She managed a tiny smiles at what he had said . "Indeed . I love Izuru nii-sama . I hate how people thought he was weak and useless without Ichimaru taichou help . I know him . He's strong and braver than anyone know .He might be depress with the betrayal . But he recover and bring the division back on his own . "She paused "I am just glad he had found his love . I wish him to be happy . I wish to see him smiles like how he used to . And that's enough for me . "

Silence fill the gap among them after what she had said . Not even one of them said a word as they stared at the still darkening sky . The moon casting radiance upon their feature . Byakuya noticed the tiny glints of the sun rising . In a few more minutes the sun will cover the sky entirely with light . She will need to return soon . If someone saw her walking out from the Kuchiki Manor , they might suspect something and caused rumors to spread . It won't be good for them . But Yuzuki had know which way to avoid from being spotted . All this year before she moved on to the human world , and after she moved on to the human world she had been his companion every time he couldn't slept . And even now . She had never complained about it . It had been nice and calming being with her company .

"Have you ever think of being happy yourself,Kira?"

"Being happy?"She hummed in thought .

She had never consider that thought since her heart was broken by Kazua . But she's able to destroy the grief away . She had always want to see everyone being happy but deep inside she herself was really lonely . It get worse by the time but time had heals the wound that she had felt . But those loneliness feeling can't be heal unless she do something . There was some choice she need to make . Sometime her life was so bittersweet and it will have to hurt . But that's what she need to do to get to the other side .

"I'm not sure . Maybe one day I will found the thing that can make me happy . One day . For now I should be happy for people ."She said .

"I see ."Byakuya said in amusement .

"May I know how's Kuchiki taichou sleep are lately?"

"I'm able to sleep peacefully lately . I should thank you for your advice ."She nodded and walked closer toward the pond . Byakuya stood still at where he had been standing .

As the glinting sun cast its most beautiful radiance she turned to looked at him and smile . Byakuya had held his breath at the beautiful sight . The rising sun had lit up Yuzuki's features with a warm golden glow, and set that amazing blond hair afire with glinting copper highlights. It had been near impossible to ignore how very delectable the she was, and Byakuya had been about to deny the inevitable.

"Kuchiki taichou ?"

He looked at her . He had never felt like this since Hisana passed on . He walked gracefully toward where Yuzuki was standing .Yuzuki seem puzzled at his acted . He had never noticed how beautiful she was before . It had actually shocked him that he wanted Yuzuki . Her eyes seem to glinted in surprise as he cupped her face in his hands . The flare of righteous indignation in aquamarine eyes had seem to turned into a siren song for the captain as he slowly bring their face together and captured her lip into his .

Yuzuki eyes widen as the cool lips pressed against her own . The kiss was soft and cautious . Without realizing her hands came up to grip the white Captains haori . Kuchiki Byakuya was kissing her . Her own captain , was kissing her . It make heart flutter uncontrollably at the thought . When they parted , there was a moment of awe . . . before Yuzuki's frazzled mind caught up with the situation and she squeaked . Byakuya stood froze . Even he himself was surprised with what he had just done . He had just kissed his third seat , and Izuru fukutaichou sister .

Yuzuki felt her legs gave out and fell . Byakuya was there in an instant , supporting Yuzuki before the younger girl could topple over . Byakuya pulled Yuzuki up and assisted her back to the patio . They reached the patio and sat a bit far from each other . She had avoided looking into his eyes . As they sat in perfect silence as the sun continue rising slowly and claimed the night sky with light . Gone the moonlight beam and the twinkling stars . But it was hard for Yuzuki to forget what had just happen a while ago at the garden . Suddenly it feel like the time is slowing down . Neither said a word since the incident .

"I'm sorry Kuchiki taichou . I think I should get going now ."She said as she stood up.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing for keeping your company for too long ."He said in his usual toneless voice .

As she was sure she could walked properly she quickly bowed and leave the room as quietly as possible . But as she was about to walked pass the door , she thought she heard Byakuya calling out her name and stood root at where she was standing . He was still in the same position before she excused herself to leave .

"Kira . . . " There was a paused before he continue "I want to apologize for what I had done a while ago . I hope you won't take it seriously . And I will appreciate it if you will keep it as a secret between just the two us . "Yuzuki felt her eyes burned .

"I understand , Kuchiki taichou ."She said in a cold tone .

"You may go now before anyone see you exiting this manor ."She had closed the door by the end of Byakuya sentence .

She walked through the heavy gate and shunpo toward the opposite direction of Kira's place . Away from the Kuchiki Manor . Away from Byakuya . Away from the memory . Away from the false dream . Away from her only light .

She never thought it will hurt this badly . She never thought she will have cry . She never thought she had need to let go of him . She never thought it will break her down to pieces . She felt like she was not able to fly again like falling as she tried to fly . Somehow it seem like it's gonna have to hurt . Hope is already gone by the time he said the words .

"I'm so stupid ."

 _Ohayo . . ._

* * *

Finally managed to complete it through the sickness of flu and fever . I am sorry if the story seem clumsy and awful . When I was about to do the kissing part I kept wondering if I should make Byakuya kissed her or Byakuya was about to touched her face when she turned to looked at the sun , etc but I ended up making they kissed after all . I felt bad making this part . I wonder if I should make it more dramatic like she got attacked by hollow/Menos/etc for the next chapter . Hmmm , well maybe . But anyway I will love if you guys leave some reviews or favorite or follow it . Thank you .

P/S : I am sorry if the way I describe the kiss is clumsy . I never know how kissing feel like so I just get some information from other sources but it totally didn't help that much .


	6. Painful Lie ( part 2)

The Weeping Petals

* * *

Chapter 5 : Painful Lies 2

* * *

"Weeping Blindness , Yamiko Tzuki . . . "

"Howl , Zabimaru !"

The two force of power met and caused a strong forced of collision . Smokes and dusted covered the whole arena and blinded the watcher for some time before the dusted and smokes cleared out slowly apart revealing the figure of two people still standing as if not even bother by the attacked .

"Not bad Renji ."One of the figure said .

"Heh , same goes to you , Yuzuki . You seem to be much stronger than the lasted time we fought ."Renji said as he swung his zanpakuto that shrunk back into a normal katana .

"I'll accept it as a complement ."Yuzuki said as she bowed low .

The 6th squard member watched in astonishment . The battle between the fukutaichou and the third seat had never failed to make them excited . When she had been assigned on the human world , lots of fight happen especially when the humans tried to evade Soul society to saved Rukia . The battle of the arrancar,espada lead by Aizen,Tosen and Gin . But the battle between Renji and Yuzuki had always make them held their breath as they awaited for the winner . But lately it had been a draw . It was either Renji was afraid to injured her or she was just as strong as the rumored they had heard .

"Yosh , let's get some drink later?. "Renji said as he putted his hand on her shoulder .

"Sure . But you will treat me ."Yuzuki said .

As they were to walked off the 6th Division training ground when she heard them called out the 6th division taichou name . She felt her body stiffened abruptly at the name . Renji noticed it but said nothing . Since that night , they had never mention about it and go on with their own routine like nothing had happen . Byakuya had never send any Hell Butterfly to her any more . She guessed he had tried to break the connection between them . She tried not to flee through the other way which acquired walking on the air . She was trying not to draw attention on herself . She looked away as she strained herself from running away .

"Good afternoon , Kuchiki taichou ."They said simultaneously .

"What's with all the noises ?"He asked with his usual noble like way .

" Ah,Abarai fukutaichou are having a match at the training ground with the 3rd seat , Kira Yuzuki . It was a draw again ."One of the squad member answered .

"Is that so ?"He asked as his eyes landed on Abarai and Yuzuki but his eyes turned the other way as he scanned the half ruined training ground . He said "I believe Abari fukutacihou might need more practice in sharpening his bankai skill . But I'll prefer if you tried not to ruined the training ground , Abarai fukutaichou and 3rd seat Kira Yuzuki ."

"Hait . Wakarimashta ,Kuchiki taichou ."They said simultaneously .

"Please go on with the training and try not to add more damage on the training ground ."He said before he leave .

Renji almost thought he was not getting enough sleep when he saw his taichou glanced behind to looked at Yuzuki who was teaching some of the squad how to handle certain special ranked hollow . His grey eyes seem to be tainted with guilt and sadness . When he looked at Yuzuki then the placed where Byakuya stood , he was gone . That's when he thought something weird mush had happen between Yuzuki and Byakuya .

* * *

After the training session .

They walked around the waterfall and inspect for any strange presence . Lately some strange reiatsu are sense around the not habitat rukongai street . Usually the presence could be sense more around the forest area that is mostly hidden and the kind of place no one will come too . So far no harm had been done to the villager . But still some precaution was necessary and Renji and Yuzuki had been assigned to checked on the presence .

"Renji . . .?"Yuzuki called out from among the bushes .

"Huh ?"Renji jumped to where she was . "What is it?Found anything ?"

"Yeah . Kind of . Looked . "She said and pointed on the earth .

There was some black spotted and some bits of woods . It seem like someone had make a bonfire . She traced her hand on the black spot .

"It's been burned off for almost a day . Any clue , Renji?"He asked and looked into his eyes .

"Sort of . They must have make a camp here and maybe move on to other spot to avoided been spotted . It seem to have some strange presence here . "He said .

She nodded. "Indeed . I will have think it might be some soul but well who on earth will make a bonfire here or more accurately make a camp here for a fortnight only to move on to other spotted the next day . Plus they are some strange reiatsu lurking around this spot .It was faint but it was there ."

"We should report it to Kuchiki taichou ."Renji said .

"Hait ."She took out a hell butterfly and stated the current report .

Renji had went to the waterfall and sat on one of the big rock when she was giving out he report . She took a sat beside Renji .

"You did really well during the battle ."Renji said .

"Kind of ."She replied casually .

"Yuzuki . . . "

"What is it , Renji?"

"Was there anything that happen between –"

His words was cut off when some strange sound erupt around them . Renji cursed himself for being careless and held out his zanpakuto . Yuzuki stayed calmed and took out his katana . A few cero was shoot at them but was easily deflected by Renji Zabimaru . Yuzuki closed her eyes as she tried to focus on the strange reiatsu as she instructed Renji where to shoot . The battle go on until Renji attacked grazed it . A shrilled scream filled the air before it disappeared completely . They looked at each other and nodded . Renji jumped to where the strange reiatsu was as she awaited there . She looked around worriedly . _Those thing could still be hiding somewhere_ . Yuzuki thought . A presence behind her surprised her as she swung her katana . Yuzuki eyes widen upon seeing the it .

"Fancy meeting you again , Yuzuki ."

* * *

Meanwhile , Renji jumped off from trees to trees as looked around for any suspicious presence . The sound of some small explosion caught his attention as he jumped of toward there but too late they manage to escaped before he arrived . He frowned and inspect the surrounding which is quite ruined with some trees chopped down by some sort of sharped blade and there's even some trail of blood . But the trial had stopped and disappeared after that so he can't be sure what had happen . After checking around for a few times again he returned backed to where Yuzuki was waiting . She looked kind of weird .

She turned upon feeling Renji presence and was about to walked to where Renji was but almost collapsed . Renji had hold her up before she could fell . Her face looked paler than she always looked . Their eyes linger for a few minutes before she broke it and said "I should send a report of the incident to Kuchiki taichou . "

"No,let me do it ."He said and set her to rest and recover her energy .

When he was done sending the report she was recovering better . Her pale face seem to color up a bit . She used the waterfall water to washed her face . They walked back to Seireitei . With Renji kept babbling around about the past of what had happen at Soul Society . As they reached the 6th squad barracks ,she stopped and looked at him . She had looked like she had wanted to said something .

"What ?"He asked . She shook her head."Nothing . I will meet you later at night at the ramen shop then . I didn't mind if you bring any company with you . But make sure you're not late again . Or you will need to treat me again next time ."She pouted .

"I won't be late . "He mumbled as some flushed color creep up to his face and ears at the pouted .

"What's wrong ? Are you having a fever?"She asked and placed one of her hand on his forehead and the other on her forehead . "Hm . . . not quite so . But your face are red and flushed .What's wrong ?"

He turned away ."N . . . Nothing is wrong . It was just probably the weath- ."

"Have you fall in love with anyone Renji ?"She asked suddenly .

Renji faced heat up . _Shoot .How did she know_ . He thought. "Kind of . . . "He replied .

"I see . Who is it ?"She teased . "Is it Matsumoto ?"

"What ?! No . It's not like that – "

"Then who is it ?"

"It's no one . I will get going first ."He said and walked away .

"Cho . . .chotto matte yo , Renji ! "

"Later ."He shouted .

She sighed and walked backed to kira manor .Without her realization , a pair of grey eyes bored on her until her figure was lost from his view . His hands were hidden behind him but there was some bandage on it . Blood was seeping out from the wound and even the bandage was about to come undone . The other squad looked at each other and shook their head . They had know about the wound but didn't mention anything about it to Renji and Yuzuki as they know how Byakuya was like . They wonder when will he be honest with his feeling .

* * *

At Kira Manor.

"Eh , you are going out for a drink with Renji later ?"Izuru asked as she entered the housed.

"Um . You can joined us if you want to . The more the merrier ."

"Etto . . . I will asked Hisagi -"

"That sounds okay with me,Yuzuki ."Hisagi said .

"Okairi , Hisagi-san ."Izuru greeted his lover who smiled at him .

"Tadaima , Izuru,Yuzuki."He kissed Izuru flushed cheek . Which to Yuzuki amusement .

"I guess I will leave you two alone . I will go and take some bathes ."She walked out of the dining room as quite as she can as they two of them snuggle into a long embrace .

She couldn't help but chuckled and tried not to giggle way too much . As she get into her room she closed the tatami door slowly and looked around her room . She almost gasped in horror as she saw the trails of blood on the tatami of her room . The blood was still fresh and new . She looked around for anything but everything seem perfect . She looked at the trail of blood again and followed it to the patio . Her hand tremble as she wonder if there was any dangerous thing waiting for her . The sounds of tree rustling snapped her out of her thought as she quickly opened the door and walked toward the patio . There's more blood trail . She followed it until she saw the white haori of a certain captain .

"Kuchiki . . . taichou . . . ?"

 _Konbawa_.


	7. Denying Truth

The Weeping Petals

* * *

Chapter 6 : Denying truth

* * *

"Kuchiki taichou !"

She quickly reached out for him . He seem unconscious . The wound on his shoulder wasn't that deep but it can be worse if not threaten as soon as possible . There's a small deep cut on his palm . Slowly she had slung him over her back trying not to caused more injury on the wound and walk to the patio . She was quite surprise with his weight . He's not that heavy thought . Bloods were seeping through his haori and might stained . But since he's a higher noble he might afford to order a new one instead . She frowned when she felt him stirred .

"Stay still ."She instructed .

He seem a bit flabbergasted by the tone of her voices but kept quite about it . As they reached the patio , she had leaned him on the wall and inspect the wound . There was some poisoned on the wound , the cut need to be cleaned . But she could just used her knowledge in kaidō . She glanced at the wound and glanced at Byakuya who was silence for most of the time . His usual stoic face .

"Yuzuki-san ?"She jerked , upon hearing his brother voice outside her room .

 _Please don't open the door_. She thought . She was not sure Byakuya will be please if his brother enter and saw him in such state . She hesitated but then decided to leave Byakuya for a while .

"Please stay still and don't try running away ." She warned him .

She know it was kind of rude of her to said that to taichou but she had no other choice . Byakuya was a really stubborn person to her . As she said that she quietly closed the door dividing the room with the patio . She looked at herself for a brief moment to looked for any blood stainedand open the door of her room .

"Hai , Izuru nii-sama , what is it ?"

Izuru sensed something was not right but kept quite about it . "Ano , it's almost time Hisagi-san had been waiting outside for a while now . Renji had said he wa already waiting there ."

She cursed herself silently . She forget about that . Her thought wonder of to Byakuya who was still outside at the patio waiting for her to come back but maybe he had shunpo off back to his own mansion . But what if he was still there ? She sighed . Guess she need to decline it after all . _Gomenasai Renji ._

"Izuru nii-sama , I won't be going ."She hesitated band wonder what lied she could used , "I feel kind of dizzy . Please tell Renji for me that I apologize for not being able to be there ."She said .

"Okay . I will . You should rest then,Yuzuki-san . I will get going now ." She followed Izuru until the front door stepped .

"Have a nice trip ."She shouted out to them .

As she watched them disappeared , her mind kept asking her to quickly closed the door and checked out if Byakuya was still there . Knowing him , he might had shunpo off back to his manor . As she was sure they were gone , she closed the door and rushed to her room . She pushed the door in her room open and was shocked to saw Byakuya was in her room instead of on the other side of the door , leaning on the patio wall . He had bandage the wound on his palm and was halfway cleaning the wounded on his shoulder .

"You're quite late ."He said without looking up .

His elegant hands cleaning the wound in a surprisingly poise way . As expected from a noble . She closed the door behind her . She wonder why he had stayed instead of returning back to his own mansion . Surely some cuts and wounds are not a big deal for them to treat .

"I thought you will shunpo back to your manor ." She said as she took a seat in front of Byakuya . "Here , let me ."She said as she reached out for the soft washcloth that he used to clean the skin around the wound .

Where she get it from , she didn't even now . Maybe from the kitchen . He was a shunpo master anyway . A she reached out , their hands touched and their fingers lingered a little too long before she pulled her hands away . Byakuya didn't seem to care about it . She inspected the wound and clean it slowly . Trying not to let the washcloth touched the wound . She washed the washcloth and changed the water occasionally to cleaned the wound up .

As she was done cleaning she decided to use her ability using healing kido . She closed her eyes and extend her hands above Byakuya shoulder wound . She started with performing the reiatsu restoration first before green spiritual power surround them . There was a moment of awkward silence as she continue to recover the wound . Byakuya kept his eyes bored on her which is not helping at all . It make her more nervous than usual . She tried to looked away and focused on the wound but it was not easy . It was harder than she had thought it will be .

She do regret not telling the truth to Izuru the real reason why she had not be able to go . But Byakuya do have pride and so do she . She's regretting it since it would be a long day for them as the time passed by slowly . Or so she thought so . She just can't stand the silence on some certain time . And the situation right now was what she had not wanted to let by passed into a wasteful silence .

"How'd you get this wound anyway ."She asked .

"That's none of your concern ."He replied coldly .

She ignored his answer and continue "It's not caused by hollow . Nor arrancar . Not even Menos . Nor any other species that I know . There's some strange reiatsu . It was just like the one Renji and I discover during the patrol today ."

"That's enough asking ."He said .

"What are you hiding actually ?"He arched his eyebrow at her .

"That's my question ."

"What do you mean ."She asked .

She could felt panicked rising in herself . He had tried hiding that secret from everyone . Not even Yamamoto taichou . She know she will be punished for doing so but he had no other choice but hide it out from anyone . They didn't deserve to be involve in her problem . She herself will solve it . Although he know she might not be able wake up again after using it .

"I'm sure you know what I'm trying to say . Why denied it ."

"I . . . I'm not hiding anything . . . " She stuttered .

"Why did Yamamoto taichou had instructed us to look out after you . Why did he ask all the taichou to be check out for you bankai ? What's wrong with your bankai ?"

"T . . . there's nothing wrong with my bankai ."She muttered .

"Then why ? Tell me , Yuzuki ." He asked softly .

She was startled by Byakuya tone of voices and was surprised that Byakuya had called her by her first name . She looked aside with guilt expression pasted on her face . She wonder if she could tell the truth . She almost thought her taichou had know about the figure that she met earlier when Renji and she was in patrol a while ago . She can't afford facing him if he know about it .

"It . . . Its just that my bankai is uncontrollable . Yamamoto taichou had said that my bankai was way too strong to be use by me . I might caused a lot of destruction if I use it . The last time I use it at the human world , I caused the death of a few shinigami. That's why I'm not allowed to used my bankai even during emergency ."She closed her eyes on the painful memory . " That's why I was called back to Soul Society . So that I can try to learn to restrain myself from using my bankai . So that I can learn to control the power of my bankai ."

"Your shikai symbolise weeping blindness , Yamiko Tzuki . Yami , dark . Ko , child . Tzuki , moon . Dark moon child . I have seen your shikai causing people eyes to go blind as you attack them . But it might be disadvantage when your opponent is blind or eyeless ."

"Are you giving me advices that I already know ?" She asked in a sarcastic tone .

"No . Instead I'm trying to laid out the reason and causes or your bankai not being able to be control . How long have it been since you achieve your bankai ?"

"Eight years ."

"Well your bankai might be unstable for now . Have you try communicating with your zanpakuto ?"

"Of course I have . But there's no response from them . "

"Them ?" He looked at her upon hearing her answer .

"Yes them . There were two of them . Yamiko Tzuki and Yamiko Kessho . Tzuki is a girl while Kessho is a guy . They're twin and they can become one weapon if I want to . They seem alive . Because they will appear when I use my shikai ."She whisper the last words .

"I have see your fight with Renji or the other when you use your shikai and I didn't see any other people that seem suspicious ."

"No ."She stared into Byakuya deep grey eyes . "They are always there . They are invisible to the eyes of the one they didn't want they to see them . But they are there . They were always there . Watching the battles ."

"What do you mean ."

* * *

"I'm grateful for your help , Kira Yuzuki ."They stood at the back door of Kira's house .

She bowed low . "It's nothing . I wish you a good day , Kuchiki taichou ."

"If there's nothing more I'll excuse myself to return back to my manor ."

"No . There's nothing more . I will await your presence during the upcoming captain meeting , Kuchiki taichou ."

"Very well then . Oyasminasai to you ."

"Same goes to you , Kuchiki taichou ."

His figure disappeared as fast as a blink of eyes . She sighed as she closed the back door . As she stepped back into her room , she closed the door and looked at the two figure in front of her .

"I need your help Yamiko , Tzuki , Kessho . He's back ."

 _Oyasuminasai_ .

* * *

Something seem weird about this part . I'm not sure what but it seem terrible right ? I mean my mind can't seem to be able to extract more idea for this part . But the adventure and action will be coming . Maybe . -.- But I should try my best . I appreciate some reviews .


End file.
